


God Bless

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Christianity, Fluff, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Courier and O'Hanrahan have a little Bible study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless

“ _But it shall not be so among you. But whoever would be great among you must be your servant, and whoever would be first among you must be slave of all._ ”

O’Hanrahan furrowed his brows, and not just because it was dim in the tent. “I’m sorry. I didn’t understand that.”

Six closed the Bible, shaking her head. “Yeah, neither did I. But at least we read it!”

“Guess so.”

She set the book aside, and clasped her hands, scooting forward. “How about we do something we understand? Uh... confession?”

O’Hanrahan nodded, and thought. “Um... The other day, Mags asked if I checked the clip, and I said I did, but I didn’t.”

“And why did you lie?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I just didn’t want to.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah, ‘course. After.”

The Courier nodded, and sat back in her own chair. “No clue how many people I killed this week. Most of them deserved it. Stole some stuff, lied a lot, beat up an old ghoul, extorted some lady. Had a bunch of pre-marital sex.”

O’Hanrahan swallowed, and forced an awkward smile. “But it’s okay, ‘cause Jesus still loves us, right?”

“Right.” She smiled encouragingly, and took his hands in hers. “Come on, let’s pray.” They bowed their heads, and Six began. “Dear Lord... I’m not very good at praying.”

“Me either.”

“So, uh, bless us and love us, and forgive us for all the bad stuff we do.”

“Real bad.” O’Hanrahan cut in, eyeing her. When she looked up, he snapped his eyes shut.

“Yeah. Show us Your way, take care of us and all that-”

“What the fuck’s goin’ on in here?” a third voice cut in, crass and muffled.

Six looked up briefly. “Church.”

“Wanna join us, Razz?”

Razz held his service rifle in one hand as he dug in the ammo box. He leaned his rifle against the shelf to hold up one finger, seeming to consider, before he pointed at the two. “Fuck no.”

“Suit yourself.” Courier Six shrugged.

“But Razz,” O’Hanrahan spoke up, “I don’t want you to go to hell.”

Razz attached the new clip to his rifle. “And _I_ don’t want to pray. Hey, if I’m going to hell, at least I’ll have friends.” He smacked Six on the back as he passed. “Right, Erin?”

She rolled her eyes, and squinted into the light as Razz parted the tent flaps. O’Hanrahan looked concerned, but she just bowed her head. “Take care of us-”

“And Razz. He’s had a hard life.”

She smiled to herself, and squeezed his large hands in hers. “Amen.”


End file.
